1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to both lint brush devices and neckties and, more particularly, to a combination lint brush and necktie.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, many devices are known that disclose the design and function of a lint removal brush. These include U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,571 issued in the name of Brazis et al. Also, U.S. Pat. No. D 362,965 issued in the name of Tastanis, U.S. Pat. No. D 324,779 issued in the name of Ueda, U.S. Pat. No. D 313,509 issued in the name of Ueda, U.S. Pat. No. D 309,378 issued in the name of Kiesz, U.S. Pat. No. D 309,376 issued in the name of Kiesz, and U.S. Pat. No. D 281,291 issued in the name of Schuler, III.
Other art is also generally known. U.S. Pat. No. 4,642,835 issued in the name of Schmitz describes a combination lint brush and shoe polishing brush. U.S. Pat. No. D 313,088 issued in the name of Her discloses the ornamental design of a combination lint brush, comb, and shoehorn.
However, nowhere in the art is an apparatus that provides the functions of a conventional necktie and incorporates a built in lint brush for removing lint, hair and similar undesired items from one's clothing.